


Would you like to stay for breakfast?

by silberblitzchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking Kink, F/M, I was bored okay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, its kinda vanilla still tho, this is not proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberblitzchen/pseuds/silberblitzchen
Summary: Junmyeon is lonely. He meets a lady in a bar and decides to take her home.





	Would you like to stay for breakfast?

She is at the bar again, for the second consecutive weekend, alone and stares into her whiskey glass. She looks good, although she would probably have looked even better with a smile instead of that frown that he had observed last weekend too. There is a tight choker around her throat that moves ever so slightly when she swallows her drink. It almost makes him dizzy, so he looks away. His eyes catch onto her thighs, the dress she is wearing is slit open on the side. He drinks a sip of his own drink and his movement catches her attention. He makes eye-contact and she crosses her legs, causing her dress to bare even more of her thigh. He barely had drank anything, but he can feel his cheeks become hot. To cool down, he lifts his glass of alcohol to his face and sighs. It had been weeks, almost months, but we’re counting in positive terms here.  
His ex-boyfriend had left him because apparently Junmyeon is too busy and not gay enough for said ex. The bisexual struggle again. People rarely accept that you’re both, not either or.  
The barkeeper comes up to him and gives him an iced water. From the lady.  
Junmyeon looks over to her and catches a small smile from her. He raises the glass in thanks and puts it against his forehead. She had probably not expected this, because he is sure he could hear a chuckle from her. He definitely had seen it. The choker had moved. 

He pushes her up against the door and slides one hand under her thigh to pull it up. His fingers dig into the flesh of her thigh. He feels his penis twitch against his pants. But he focuses on closing every little gap between her body and his. He looks up into her eyes for a split second, as if asking for permission, before he bends a little forward and starts sucking on her neck, right below her choker. A barely audible moan shakes her throat and he is encouraged to continue his action, working down to her collar bone. He sucks so hard on her skin that it almost immediately forms a hickey. The next moan is louder and his penis twitches again, stronger, begging him. But as long as Junmyeon’s blood remains in his head, he will not give in.  
He presses her against the wall more forcefully to reach her lips and a little welp escapes her lips.He quickly looks into her eyes, just in case. But she had bend her neck, resting her head against the door, her eyes closed. Junmyeon puts his lips on hers and she responds a little too fast, making the kiss messy yet needy. She sucks the breath out if him and he loves it.  
She breaks the kiss abruptly and pushes Junmyeon back, so that he frees her thighs from his strong grip. His fingers had left marks on both thighs. The red flesh looks good in contrast to her skin. While he is still focused on her thighs, she walks him backwards to the bed until his calves meet the bed's edge.  
Her fingers are in his shirt faster than he can register and it dropped to the ground mere seconds after. Her jaw almost drops at the sight of his abs. He raises one corner of his mouth, trying to hide his pride.  
Before she is able to touch him, he finds the zipper of her dress and frees her of it. Cute boobs in white lingerie greet him. Her panties don't match. She didn't plan on getting laid.  
“You're beautiful,” he whispers. And then he says her name and her knees shake a little.  
She kneels down. And stares at his crotch for a second before opening his belt incredibly slowly. He groans with impatience.  
She slides open his zipper and gets rid of the trousers. Her eyes are level with his crotch. He observes her rather calmly from above. He twitches when she first touches his penis and she notices. She slides her fingers into the hem of his boxers and drags them down slowly, her fingernails leaving little lines on his skin. He doesn’t mind.  
She takes a second to admire his penis and then places a kiss on the tip of it. Of all the things, he had expected this the least. She begins stroking his length with her right hand, her other hand sinks into his thigh. His hands wander into her hair. He watches her until his vision becomes blurry and he finds it hard to stand upright.  
Junmyeon yanks her up, before he loses all of his self-control and turns both of them around. He pushes her onto the mattress. The white bra is easy to open, thank god, and he places a kiss on the space between her boobs. She mewls and arches her back to push her boobs into his face. His hands wander to her waist and he pushes her down again.  
He moves downwards and slides off her panties, taking every chance to touch her legs. He kisses her right above her clitoris. He holds her hips down and slides his tongue over her slit. She squeals. He grins.  
He looks up to her while he inserts a finger into her. Her back arches again, violently this time and one of her hands wanders into his hair. With the other one she grabs her throat. She is still wearing the choker. He sucks her clitoris and she almost yanks out his hair. The stinging pain only encourages him. He removes his fingers and she exhales audibly. Junmyeon places kisses on her inner thighs, only grazing her wet vagina occasionally. She whimpers a “stop it, idiot” and he stops moving at all.  
“You know that’s not what I meant,” she almost laughs. He crawls up to her, still in between her legs.  
“What did you mean, my lady?” He grins. No answer but a smile.  
“Just in case… What’s your safeword?” He asks.  
“Broccoli. Yours?”  
He stifles a laughter. “Mine is Mango.”  
Junmyeon leaves her on the bed and rummages through his bedside table for a condom. He also hadn’t planned to get laid tonight. He knows she is watching him from the bed.  
He sits on the bed and puts on the condom while she slightly scratches his back with her fingernails. He wouldn’t mind some pain.  
He crawls back to his position between her legs and sits on his heels. He lifts her hips and puts a pillow under her. She watches him patiently.  
He pulls her closer and positions himself. He lifts one of her legs and pushes into her with a groan. She moans beautifully.  
He begins with a slow pace, caressing her legs while she moans to the rhythm of his trusts. He feels up her sides and leans forward to change the angle. He probably won’t get her off easily like this, but it’s a nice start. She guides one of his hands to her throat and looks at him.  
“Only if you want, Mister.” She says, slightly breathless but very hot. Her direct eye contact helps him decide in an instant. He closes his fingers carefully around her throat. He puts pressure on her vein and her eyes flutter shut. He is so turned on, he has to control himself to focus on his task.  
Junmyeon speeds up his thrusts and her back arches off the mattress. Her moans are cut short by the few air she is breathing in. With every moan of hers more of his blood is guided downwards and he becomes dizzy of lust.  
He holds her in place with one hand so he has to remove the hand that is choking her to reach her clitoris. She breathes in abruptly, only to almost scream when his fingers make contact. Her scream still rings in his ears as he comes close. He grabs her waist with both hands, his fingers digging into her skin. Her fingernails barely reach his abdomen, but she manages to put scratches on him. He bends down, and comes as close as possible to her face. She is visibly close to her orgasm too.  
“Hold on just a little, babe.” He whispers, but her orgasm hits her directly after. Her walls cramp around him and he groans through his release.  
Her scratching fingernails on his back turn into caressing hands. He almost doesn’t want to leave the position.

She sleeps soundly in his white bedsheets, butt naked and beautiful. He didn’t close the blinds when he came home, so the early sunlight had woken him up. He can hear his roommate Sehun rummaging around outside his room. Junmyeon decides to prepare breakfast. He was unsure if one would do that for a one night stand, but he’d rather be the gentleman than the asshole she would tell her friends about. If she even would.  
Sehun opens the door to Junmyeon’s bedroom.  
“You want coffee? Oh-”  
Junmyeon was staring at her, slowly blinking away her sleep.  
“Would you like to stay for breakfast, my lady?”  
Sehun chuckles. “Would you like to stay forever? He is a lonely idiot.”


End file.
